mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Brookins vs. Michael Johnson
The fight was the official UFC debut of both men, to decide the winner of the twelfth season of TUF. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Johnson landed a right hand and a left hook. Another nice right hook. Four thirty-five. Johnson stuffed a pair of singles. Johnson stuffed another. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Brookins switched to a double. They broke. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Johnson dropped Brookins with a counter right. Johnson held him down. He landed four big rights. Three minutes. Brookins turtled up and escaped and he ate a big knee to the chin. Brookins is dazed. Johnson landed another straight right to the clinch, a big one. Another big knee. A big knee to the body. Two thirty-five. Johnson shoved Brookins down and turtled him up. Johnson held a guillotine. Brookins stood to the clinch. They broke with two fifteen. Brookins landed a massive uppercut and a big left hand. Two minutes. Johnson stuffed a double to the clinch easily. One thirty-five. Johnson kneed the leg. Twice more and another uppercut. They broke. One fifteen with another right hand. Johnson landed a leg kick, Brookins caught it for a near single. Johnson escaped to the feet and they broke. Thirty-five left. Brookins stuffed a double to the clinch. Brookins kneed the body. Fifteen. Brookins landed an uppercut on the break. Johnson landed a right and Brookins shook it off. Johnson stuffed a single. The first round ended. The second round began and they touched gloves. Johnson landed another right. Johnson stuffed a single with the whizzer, nope Brookins had it to half-guard. Four thirty-five. Brookins landed three big rights in under. Four fifteen. Brookins landed a right hand. Four minutes. Brookins landed a right elbow. Brookins landed a slicing left elbow across the nose. Three thirty-five left. Three fifteen with another right elbow. Three minutes. Brookins landed a pair of right elbows. Another one. Another slicing elbow and another. Another. Another with two thirty-five. That arm is trapped. Another elbow. The arm is out. Brookins landed a short right hand. Another elbow and another and another. Two minutes. Brookins landed a right hand and two more. Johnson regained guard. Brookins landed a left and a right and three more rights. One thirty-five as Johnson got to his feet. Brookins worked a single. Johnson landed a pair of elbows. One fifteen with another and another and another. Hard elbows there. Another. One minute. Brookins got a high lifting single slam to half-guard. Beautiful dude. Brookins landed a right elbow and another. Thirty-five. Brookins worked for a kimura. He stepped over. Fifteen. Brookins landed a body shot. The second round ended. Johnson has a mouse under his right eye. 'Ground and pound the cheese out of him,' Johnson's corner Jackson said. Brookins has swelling over his own right eye. The third round began. Johnson landed an uppercut and a left hook. Brookins worked a single. Four thirty-five. Brookins switched to a double and got it. Four fifteen. Johnson was breathing deeply. Four minutes. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen remaining. The ref wanted work. Johnson landed a pair of elbows from the bottom. Brookins mounted with three minutes. He landed a short right. Johnson reversed. Two thirty-five as he had the standing back. They broke. Johnson stuffed a single but Brookins got a beautiful lateral drop to half-guard. Two fifteen. Brookins landed a body shot. Two minutes. Brookins worked a kimura. One thirty-five. Brookins landed a left elbow and another. Another. A short right. One fifteen. A short elft elbow and another. A short right to the body. One minute as Johnson regained guard. Brookins passed to half-guard. Brookins landed a right hand. Thirty-five. Brookins landed a short right elbow. Brookins landed a right hand. Fifteen. A big right hand and three big lefts. Brookins passed to side control. The third round ended. Brookins had the unanimous decision.